


Please Insert Coin to Continue

by attackedastoria



Series: Passing Through a Screen Door [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 200 percent more smutty than i meant this to be, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oops, Rough Sex, Some Feels At The End, bodhi is so done with life, once again bodhi is pretending this never happened, slightly dom wedge if you squint?, wedge back at it with the leather pants, well this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: The next time Wedge runs into Bodhi Rook, he isn’t exactlyplanningon it. Han and Lando ask him if he wants to head over to Kyber to get a drink and catch whatever band is playing tonight, and that sounds way more entertaining than studying for his sound engineering exam, so he agrees.Bad idea.[sequel toThe Princess is in Another Castle(Sorry), set beforeI Was Kind of Hoping You'd Stay]





	

The next time Wedge Antilles runs into Bodhi Rook, he isn’t exactly _planning_ on it. Han and Lando ask him if he wants to head over to Kyber to get a drink and catch whatever band is playing tonight, and that sounds way more entertaining than studying for his sound engineering exam, so he agrees.

Bad idea.

Kyber isn’t terribly crowded, so Wedge parks himself at the bar with his friends and orders a glass of Baze’s finest, _cheapest_ gin, because his student loan check hasn’t gone through yet, and he’s just a little broke right now. 

“You ever heard of the band playin’ tonight?” Lando asks, ordering himself a neat whiskey— Wedge shakes his head, because he hasn’t, Han shrugs one shoulder as he picks up his glass of scotch.

“I heard Andor’s in it, but that’s all I know. Was wondering when he’d pick up a new band..” Han muses, and Lando grins.

“I hear that cute brunette is in it, the short one that keeps showing up at the parties and trailing after Cassian like an angry puppy.” Lando laughs, and Wedge snorts into his drink.

“The really petite one that threatened to cut Han’s dick off if he touched her again? I _liked_ her.” Wedge grins, and Han glares, shoving at his shoulder.

“You _would_..” Han mutters, rolling his eyes. Wedge snickers, because there is _nothing_ he loves more than watching Han get his shit handed to him by the general female population—

A sharp squeal of guitar interrupts Wedge’s thoughts, drawing his attention to the stage— he recognizes Andor, and the petite brunette— Jyn, he thinks her name is? —as well as Tueso, from his tech class, and isn’t _that_ something, because he didn’t think Kay could tolerate _anyone_ long enough to be in a band—

“Hey, we’re _Rogue One_ , and since none of you really give a shit, we’re just gonna play whatever we want, so.. enjoy, I guess.”

Wedge coughs sharply, nearly choking on the gin in his mouth, because that is none other than Bodhi _fuckin’_ Rook, eternal breaker of his heart, standing there looking like something out of one Wedge’s dirty daydreams with a Fender telecaster slung over his shoulder. Son of a _bitch._

Kay counts the band off, and they launch into a cover of _Hey Baby, Don’t You Know We’re All Whores?_ , which, jesus christ— not helping how tight Wedge’s pants are feeling, all of a sudden. He should _not_ have worn leather tonight. Wedge has only talked to Bodhi in passing a few more times since running into him at the coffee shop, trading playful jabs, because the kid is sharp and Wedge loves people who can keep up with his bullshit. 

Wedge watches as Bodhi’s fingers slide over the guitar strings masterfully, his voice a rough growl into the microphone, and wonders if _maybe_ Bodhi would reconsider the whole _’‘not interested even though you give great head, but thanks’_ thing that they currently have going on.

“Hey, that’s Rook, yeah?” Lando asks loudly over the music, looking curious— Han snorts and sips his drink before folding his arms over his chest.

“That punk who keeps cleaning me out at poker? Yeah, looks like it.. didn’t know he was in a band.” Han frowns a little, scrutinizing them like he does with every band, looking for flaws he can pick apart, because he’s an ass like that. Wedge thinks they’re pretty damn good— a little rough, but good. Bodhi _clearly_ knows what he’s doing with that guitar, and Wedge has a _very_ distinct memory of Bodhi’s hand on his dick, working it with similar precision, and yeah, definitely regretting the leather pants tonight.

“They’re not bad.” Lando grins, leaning back against the bar— he turns his head towards Wedge, arching one eyebrow. “Say, didn’t you and Rook, y’know?..”

Wedge looks slightly forlorn as he takes a swallow of his gin. “He wouldn’t let me all the way in the castle, but I got through the moat.”

Lando laughs, and Han rolls his eyes so hard it looks painful. Wedge bites his lip as Bodhi steps back from the mic, thrashing with his guitar, and decides that yes, he is _definitely_ going to see about slaying that dragon again, despite his better judgement.

 

————

 

When Bodhi gets off stage, he’s fairly pleased with how the set went— they mostly covered Midtown, Nirvana and Bayside, because they were still feeling their way around the material he’d written and weren’t comfortable playing it live yet. The small crowd still seemed to enjoy it, so Bodhi considered it a decent success.

Baze tosses him a towel when he gets to the bar, and Bodhi grins a little, using it to wipe the sweat off his face and hair, which is somehow miraculously still pinned into a bun at the back of his neck. Baze pours him a glass of whiskey, then grabs a bottle of vodka as Jyn slides up to the bar next to Bodhi.

“Your amp didn’t blow out this time.” Baze comments, sliding the vodka to Jyn, along with another towel. Jyn grins, wiping her own face off while Bodhi snorts and picks up his whiskey.

“You do good work, what can I say. Thanks, again.” Bodhi smirks, tipping his glass towards Baze, who chuckles and shakes his head before moving down the bar to check on the other patrons. Jyn takes a large sip of her vodka, wincing slightly at the burn.

“That went pretty well, yeah?” she grins, nudging Bodhi with her elbow. Bodhi shrugs, focusing on his drink, and Jyn sighs as she glances around, wondering where Cassian and Kay went off to. She pauses when she notices _someone_ watching the two of them, and arches an eyebrow.

“Antilles is making eyes at you, again.” Jyn smirks, taking another sip of her drink— Bodhi glances up quickly, searching the bar— sure enough, Wedge is leaning against the bar with Han and Lando, who are talking to Cassian. Wedge smirks as Bodhi meets his eyes, lifting his glass and winking at him. Bodhi rolls his eyes, because _why do these things always happen to him._

“He knows I’m not interested..” Bodhi mutters, talking a large swallow of whiskey, enjoying the burn in his throat. Jyn snorts, her other eyebrow shooting up as she looks from Wedge to Bodhi, and back again.

“You sure about that?” she teases, nudging Bodhi in the ribs again. Bodhi shoves at her, glaring, and she laughs. “What’s wrong with Wedge? He’s kind of a dork, but he’s cute..”

“We already _had_ our fun, you know I don’t get involved with people more than once.” Bodhi sighs, rubbing a hand over his beard roughly. Jyn rolls her eyes, looking very unimpressed.

“Yeah, and I _still_ think that’s stupid as shit.. “ she snorts, looking up at him from beneath her bangs. “You know you can just fuck him a couple times and move on, right? People do it all the time. That how casual sex _works_ , Bodhi. I’m sure he’d be down.”

Bodhi looks at Jyn like she is the source of _every single problem in his life_ , and Jyn smiles brightly before looking over her shoulder.

“Well, he’s coming over here, so, have fun with that. Practice safe sex, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jyn beams, winking at him, and Bodhi wishes, not for the first time, that he could _strangle_ her to death. He glares at her as she damn near skips away, heading over towards Cassian, and then Bodhi rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, preparing himself—

“So, can I get your autograph? I didn’t know you were a sexy rockstar, in addition to a beautiful princess.”

Bodhi tilts his head and gives Wedge a very unamused look as he takes a sip of whiskey. Wedge grins, leaning against the bar next to him, not bothering to hide it as he looks Bodhi up and down, clearly liking what he sees. Bodhi does not let it give his ego a boost, _he does not_ , because they’ve already been through this and he’s not _interested—_

“I’m pretty sure I told you I played guitar..” Bodhi mutters, arching one eyebrow as Wedge leans in just a bit closer.

“Well, yeah, but you didn’t say you were in a _band_.. a pretty good band, for the record. You ever consider playing shirtless? Because that would be a _great_ look for you.” Wedge smirks, arching one eyebrow suggestively, and Bodhi rolls his eyes, trying not to let the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth take hold.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to hit on me anymore?” Bodhi sighs, turning to face Wedge as he sets his glass down on the bar top. Wedge’s other eyebrow shoots up, and he looks taken aback.

“That, my friend, is something I would _never_ agree to, sorry. It comes with the friendship package, free of charge.” Wedge grins, gesturing to himself like he’s some kind of prize, and Bodhi snorts, trying not to laugh.

“So you suck _all_ of your friend’s dicks for free, then?” Bodhi muses, and Wedge smirks, wicked and sharp, before he finishes his drink and sets the empty glass on the bar.

“Only the ones I really like.. there’s a surcharge, otherwise.” Wedge concedes, and Bodhi bites back a grin, shaking his head— why is this asshole so oddly charming, it’s _ridiculous—_

“You want another drink?” Wedge interrupts Bodhi’s thoughts, holding up one hand to get Baze’s attention— Bodhi considers for a second before shrugging one shoulder.

“Sure, why not.” he sighs, and Wedge smiles as he flips his wallet out— Baze comes over, pouring Bodhi another glass of whiskey and another glass of gin for Wedge, and waves him away when he tries to pay.

“Bodhi drinks for free, so I’ll give you a pass this time.” Baze smirks a bit as he heads off down the bar again, and Wedge stares after him for a second before shoving a hefty tip over the bar regardless.

“Man, what’d you do to make Malbus warm up to you so easily? I’m jealous.” Wedge chuckles, picking up his gin, and Bodhi snorts as he reaches for his own glass.

“I’m pretty sure his husband wants to adopt me, for some reason.” Bodhi smirks a bit, and Wedge laughs, shaking his head.

“Chirrut? Yeah, I’m not surprised, collecting strays is his favorite hobby..” Wedge smirks into his glass, and Bodhi snorts, because _that_ seems to be an understatement. Wedge shifts, putting his back to the bar and leaning back on his elbows, and Bodhi lets his gaze drift down for a moment, because there’s no harm in _looking_ , he tells himself—

Bodhi stares, because of _course_ Wedge is wearing leather pants again— _red leather pants_ , what the ever loving fuck, that should not be attractive under _any circumstance_. Wedge chuckles lowly, and Bodhi knows he’s been caught staring, so he doesn’t bother to hide it as he slowly drags his gaze back up to Wedge’s face.

“Thinking about letting me slay that dragon?” Wedge smirks, arching one eyebrow playfully— Bodhi hates to admit it, but he is, because for whatever reason, Wedge and his awful leather pants and sexy, crooked smirk are _very_ distracting. Maybe Jyn was right, and he does need to get laid. 

“I’m.. considering it.” Bodhi manages to say after a moment, licking his lips— Wedge draws in a quick breath, and if he’s surprised, he manages not to show it as he smirks again, shifting around so he can face Bodhi once more.

“Well, shit, it must be my birthday..” Wedge muses, and Bodhi snorts softly as he takes a large gulp of his drink, wincing slightly as it burns his throat. 

“Pretend to buy me another drink then, birthday boy.” Bodhi sets his empty glass down, arching an eyebrow, and Wedge grins as he flags Baze down yet again.

“I thought the birthday boy was the one who was supposed to get free drinks?” Wedge muses, and Bodhi smirks, tilting his head to give him a _look_ from beneath his lashes, the same one that had worked last time, at the party— Wedge bites his lip, suddenly leaning in closer, and Bodhi resists the urge to grin, because this guy was so _easy._

“Buy me a shot of Four Roses and I’ll let you unwrap the _other_ present I got you.”

Wedge buys him three shots, and Baze looks _incredibly_ amused each time he comes back to pour another.

 

————

 

Bodhi has to leave eventually to help his bandmates pack up their gear, but after that, he finds himself pinned up against the brick wall of the alley right behind Kyber by a _very_ desperate Wedge.

Bodhi moans into Wedge’s mouth, returning his hungry, demanding kiss enthusiastically— Wedge hooks one hand under Bodhi’s thigh, hitching it up a bit so he can grind against him a little better, and Bodhi grunts softly, trying to pull him close, because that feels _fucking_ fantastic—

“So can I unwrap my present, now?..” Wedge pants when he finally breaks away from Bodhi’s lips, ducking his head down immediately so he can bite at Bodhi’s jaw, flicking his tongue over the stubble on his skin in a way that makes Bodhi shudder just a bit.

“You wanna unwrap it _here?_..” Bodhi grunts, biting his lip, and Wedge pauses for a moment, glancing up to meet Bodhi’s dark eyes with his own.

“Can I take it home and unwrap it instead?..” Wedge asks, sounding just a little surprised and cautious, like he’s waiting for that _dragon_ to appear— Bodhi smirks, deciding to take pity on Wedge this one time, because he hasn’t gotten laid in months, and Wedge is _hot_ and stupid and kind of an asshole— fucking him won’t exactly be a _hardship_ , Bodhi decides.

“Only if you promise to suck the present’s dick again.”

Wedge smirks, sharp and wicked, and gives Bodhi one more hard, biting kiss before he starts to drag him out of the alleyway.

“Seriously, _where have you been all my life?”_

 

————

 

Wedge lives in a small studio apartment not that far from the university— it’s a little cramped and messy, absolutely jam packed with several kinds of guitars, amps, and sound equipment that Bodhi would normally be very curious about, but right now he’s currently only interested in Wedge’s _bed._

Wedge kicks the door shut behind them and quickly shrugs off his leather flight jacket before grabbing Bodhi around the neck and hauling him in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss— Bodhi groans harshly in the back of his throat, shrugging out of his flannel shirt as Wedge starts to back him towards his bed. When’s Bodhi’s knees hit the edge, Wedge practically shoves him down, eyeing him darkly, and Bodhi smirks up at him, giving Wedge another one of those _looks_ from beneath his lashes. Wedge sucks in a sharp breath and bites his lip as he looks Bodhi up and down, like he wants to devour him right then and there.

“Sprawled out in my bed, looking at me like you wanna get rode hard and put away wet.. that is a _great fucking look for you_ , y’know.” Wedge grits out, voice rough, and Bodhi smirks again as he watches Wedge rip his shirt off hastily, leaving him in just those ridiculous leather pants, and _that_ look isn’t half-bad either, in Bodhi’s opinion. He sits up, quickly ripping his own shirt off, and Wedge is on him almost immediately, straddling Bodhi’s lap and kissing him deep and hungry as Bodhi groans and grab at his hips.

“Fuck..” Bodhi pants when their lips break apart, grabbing a handful of Wedge’s hair and forcing his head back so he can bite his way across his throat, probably a little too rough and sloppy, but Wedge groans loudly, fisting one of his own hands in Bodhi’s hair, so Bodhi takes that as encouragement.

“Yeah, fuck’s the idea, I hope..” Wedge mutters, panting a little and making a sharp sound of pleasure as Bodhi bites at his ear, and then he’s pulling Bodhi’s head back so he can return the favor— Bodhi knows he’s going to have bruises, but he doesn’t particularly care, because it feels fucking _great_ when Wedge sinks his teeth into his neck just a little bit too hard.

“You’ve got condoms, right?..” Bodhi groans, letting Wedge push him down onto his back— Wedge snorts, snaking his tongue over Bodhi’s pulse point in a way that makes Bodhi hiss.

“Despite what you probably think, I’m _not_ an amateur at this..” Wedge chuckles huskily against Bodhi’s skin, sliding his hands down so he can start to work Bodhi’s belt and jeans open. Bodhi smirks and yanks on Wedge’s hair, dragging his face up for another wet, open-mouthed kiss that makes them both groan deep in their chests.

Wedge rips Bodhi’s jeans off with zero care, and Bodhi feels a jolt of arousal go straight to his already aching cock, because despite how easy going Wedge acts, he is _rough_ in bed, apparently— Bodhi hisses sharply as his boxers follow, and then Wedge’s hand is around his cock, stroking him firmly, and Bodhi tilts his head back with a slightly embarrassing, needy sound.

Wedge smirks, biting his lip as he rakes his eyes up and down Bodhi’s body for a moment, and then he’s leaning down to kiss him again, pushing his thumb around the head of Bodhi’s cock teasingly and making him curse. “You wanna be the princess, or you wanna be the dragon?..” Wedge rumbles against his ear playfully, and Bodhi rolls his eyes, because Wedge is a _fucking idiot and an asshole—_

“Jesus christ, Wedge, just fuck me, you _moron_..” Bodhi mutters, hissing again as Wedge squeezes him, his hips bucking upwards— Wedge grins wickedly before releasing him, leaning over Bodhi to rummage around in his nightstand.

“As you wish, your highness.” Wedge chuckles huskily, and Bodhi leans up a bit so he can bite Wedge’s collarbone in retaliation, drawing a sharp groan out of him.

“How the fuck do you _ever_ manage to get laid, seriously..” Bodhi snorts softly, starting to unfasten Wedge’s stupid red leather pants for him. Wedge leans back, dropping a condom and a bottle of lube on the sheets beside them, and arches an eyebrow as he watches Bodhi work his pants open.

“Charity, mostly.. case in point.” Wedge gestures vaguely at Bodhi, sitting back on his heels a bit— Bodhi snorts again, finally managing to shove the tight leather down Wedge’s hips and thighs, and immediately leans in to catch the head of Wedge’s cock between his lips as it springs free.

“Oh, _fuck_..” Wedge hisses sharply, nearly falling back in surprise, since he wasn’t expecting _that_ —Bodhi hums around him, smug, and Wedge has to push him off. “Hey, I have an _important job to do_ , stop distracting me..”

Bodhi smirks, trying to look innocent— Wedge is clearly not buying it, and leans down to kiss Bodhi harshly before he starts to manhandle him around, flipping Bodhi onto his stomach. Bodhi bites his lip as Wedge makes an appreciative sound, helping Bodhi drag himself to his knees and pressing a biting kiss down on his shoulder blade. Bodhi doesn’t _usually_ bottom, but for some reason he feels like getting fucked, and he has the feeling Wedge can probably deliver what he’s looking for—

“You know this is a one time thing, right?” Bodhi presses suddenly, glancing over his shoulder as he settles into a comfortable position— Wedge tears his eyes away from admiring Bodhi’s body and arches an eyebrow, giving him a surprisingly casual smile despite the whole situation.

“I’m fine with whatever you want, Bodhi..” Wedge assures him, leaning down to place a few more biting, wet kisses across Bodhi’s back. “You wanna get fucked? Cool. You wanna pretend this never happened and talk shit about Han’s guitar skills? _Also_ cool. I’m _pretty laid back_ , if you haven’t noticed..”

Bodhi lets out a surprised snort of laughter, feeling himself relax a little as Wedge grins against his skin. “Yeah, I _never_ would’ve fucking guess—oh, _shit_..” Bodhi gasps suddenly as Wedge slips a very slick finger into him— when the fuck had he even _opened the lube—_

“I _told_ you I had an important job to do..” Wedge smirks, letting Bodhi adjust for a minute before starting to tease him, and Bodhi groans, biting down on his lip hard.

“Clearly..” Bodhi manages, voice tight, moaning again as Wedge curls his finger, and _jesus christ it’s been a long time—_

Wedge takes his time prepping him, and Bodhi is _slightly_ embarrassed as he turns into a moaning, whimpering mess by the time Wedge slips three fingers into him, but _fuck_ it feels good, and Wedge clearly does know what he’s doing, that bastard.

“You ready?..” Wedge’s voice sounds rough again, and he’s breathing harder as he presses a kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder, biting down gently. Bodhi moans loudly, nodding furiously as he makes a sound of agreement, and he feels slightly empty as Wedge withdraws his fingers. He presses his face down against his arms, breathing hard as he listens to the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, shivering just a bit in anticipation—

Wedge slips one arm around Bodhi’s hips, pulling him back and up, and Bodhi chokes back a sharp whine as he feels Wedge’s cock nudging against him, and then he’s pressing in, slowly, and Bodhi breathes out sharply because _fucking hell—_

Wedge lets out a tight moan when he finally bottoms out, tightening his grip on Bodhi’s hips as he leans over his back. “You good?..” he pants against Bodhi’s ear, and Bodhi lets out a strangled moan, because he is _so_ good, _unbelievably good_ , and Wedge lets out a sharp hiss as Bodhi thrusts back against him demandingly.

“Yeah, you’re fuckin’ good.” Wedge rumbles, and he wastes zero time as he pulls out and drives back into Bodhi sharply, wringing a sharp moan out of him— Bodhi fists his hands in the sheets, whimpering and moaning with pleasure as Wedge pounds into him, rough and hard and just how Bodhi _wants_ it, fuck—

Bodhi bites back a sharp, startled sound as Wedge suddenly grabs a handful of his hair, yanking his head back— “This how you want it, babe?” Wedge groans into Bodhi’s ear, voice almost a growl, and Bodhi lets out an absolutely _embarrassing_ whine, because yes, it is _exactly_ how he wants it— Wedge groans again, letting out a short, low laugh— “Yeah, I _thought_ so.. you want it harder?”

Bodhi lets out another sharp cry as Wedge thrusts harder, biting his tongue against the urge to beg for more, because he _doesn’t fucking beg for anyone—_ and then Wedge is shoving Bodhi’s face down into the mattress, holding him there roughly as he leans down to bite hard at Bodhi’s shoulder, and _jesus fucking christ_ Bodhi has never been so embarrassed by the noises he can’t stop making in his _entire life._

Bodhi starts to shake as Wedge continues to pound into him, absolutely relentless, and he’s so damn close, he just needs a little _more_ — Wedge must be a fucking _mind reader_ , because a few moments later his hand is fisting around Bodhi’s aching cock, stroking him roughly, and Bodhi curses loudly, his entire body bucking sharply, and it only takes another minute before he comes so hard he nearly sees stars. Wedge groans harshly into his ear, his thrusts coming sharper, shorter, and then he’s cursing out Bodhi’s name _very_ inventively as he comes, making Bodhi huff out a tired, hoarse little laugh as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Jesus _fucking_ christ..” Wedge grunts, breathing heavily as he presses his forehead into the middle of Bodhi’s back— Bodhi laughs again, finally able to breathe right, and licks his dry lips as he starts to push himself up.

“Get off, asshole, you’re heavy..” Bodhi mutters, earning a weak chuckle from Wedge, who pushes himself back on his heels obediently— Bodhi hisses a little as Wedge slips out of him, already feeling sore— tomorrow is going to _suck._

Bodhi rolls onto his side as Wedge goes to get rid of the condom, raking his sweaty hair out of his face— Wedge tosses him a towel from across the room, and Bodhi catches it, using it to clean himself up as best he can before he grabs his boxers off the floor and slips them on. Wedge pulls on a pair as well— purple this time, with _bananas_ printed on them, _of course_ —and arches an eyebrow as he drops back down on the bed.

“Well? Did I fulfill all your deepest desires and fantasies?” Wedge asks with a lazy grin, reaching over to grab a pack of cigarettes off his nightstand— Bodhi snorts, taking the cigarette he’s offered and leaning over to let Wedge light it for him. 

“You filled _something_ , at least.” Bodhi muses, taking a long drag before he tries to comb his hair into some semblance of order with his fingers. Wedge laughs, watching as Bodhi pulls his hair into a messy bun, snapping the elastic off his wrist to secure it.

“Happy to be of service.” Wedge salutes Bodhi with his cigarette before taking a drag, and Bodhi rolls his eyes, smiling just a bit as he leans over to flick ashes into the tray on Wedge’s nightstand. 

“Remember.. _one time thing._ ” Bodhi warns, because while he likes Wedge, he is _not doing this_ — he’s _never_ doing it again, not after Bran, _he can’t—_

Wedge smiles at him easily, not looking offended or rejected in the least, which still weirds Bodhi out a bit, if he’s being honest. “Hey, like I said.. whatever you want, Bodhi.” Wedge meets his eyes, and Bodhi can see that he’s _completely_ serious, and the tension in his chest eases a bit. 

“Thanks..” Bodhi sighs a little, then leans over to press a quick kiss to Wedge’s lips before drawing away, scooting off the bed so he can grab his clothes. 

“You can stay, you know..” Wedge tells Bodhi, watching as he gets dressed— Bodhi gives him a look, cigarette clenched between his lips as he struggles into his jeans, and Wedge holds up his hands innocently. “I won’t even _try_ to cuddle you, I swear!”

Bodhi rolls his eyes, leaning over to ash his cig out in the the tray before he pulls his shirt on. “Uh huh.. I have class tomorrow, and I desperately need to shower.” Wedge opens his mouth, and Bodhi cuts him off quickly. “ _Not_ with you, jackass.”

Wedge sighs heavily and shrugs one shoulder as he takes a drag off his cigarette. “I tried so hard, and got so far.”

Bodhi snorts, shaking his head as he pulls his flannel shirt on over his tee. “And in the end, it doesn’t even matter, _because you’re a moron_.”

Wedge laughs, reaching out to ash out his own cigarette. “Man, you’re my new favorite asshole. In more ways than one.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes skyward, because _for fuck’s sake_ , and Wedge grins up at him cheerfully. Bodhi leans over him on the bed, giving him one last, quick kiss. “Give me another cigarette so I can _leave_ and forget this clusterfuck _ever happened._ ”

Wedge gives him the whole pack along with a lighter, and pulls Bodhi in for another kiss before gently shoving him away. “Get thee out from my door, something something, forget we fucked, nevermore.. I don’t know, I’m guitarist, not a _poet_.”

Bodhi laughs as he heads for the door, pulling another cigarette from the pack. “Off I go into the tempest, and the night’s plutonian shore.. take it easy, Wedge.”

“You actually _know_ that poem—?”

“ _Goodnight_ , Wedge.”

Bodhi slams the door behind him, but he can still hear Wedge laughing as he leaves.

 

————

 

Neither one of them bring up that night, because Wedge is a man of his word, and Bodhi still staunchly refuses to have _feelings_ for people other than friendship. Wedge is more than fine with that, because Bodhi makes one _hell_ of a friend, one of his best friends, if he’s being honest. He values _that_ more than anything.

But when _Luke Skywalker_ shows up 2 years later, and Bodhi suddenly looks at the kid like he’s the sun in the sky and all the stars at night _combined_ , Wedge can admit the small pang he feels deep down is _jealousy_. 

But he’s only ever wanted Bodhi to be happy, and if _Luke_ makes him happy— well, then, Wedge is happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this happened.
> 
> [slowly backs away into the shadows]


End file.
